The ultimate teen titans
by issic clark
Summary: The last of his kind he ends up on earth and becomes a great hero as he leads his own team of teenage super heros.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my viewers this is a new story of mine I haven't updated because my computor had crashed and I had to wait a while to get a new one. My other story's are still a go but the are just on hold for the time being so I will work on this new idea story that I have. It takes place in the ultimate universe. I love the ultimate universe I have for a very long time because everything is so interesting my favoret events were probably ultimatum and the death of spiderman also. I absolutley love the ultimatum story line it had so many character deaths, the destruction of the city. the event pretty much changed the ultimate marvel forever. The death of spiderman was a good and sad story as well when I read it I was sad to see peter parker die fighting the ultimate six but the story was all in all good. I had this Idead for naruto's story he will be born in the ultimate universe and he will be smart and I will also give him the powers of starfire the flying, the super strenth, the star bolts, and finaly the star beams and also in this story minato will not be his father. **

**I don't own ultimate marvel or naruto or anything elese I might add in my story.**

**On a planet far away**

**(Play Naruto sad music)**

The planet was under siege and was soon to be devowered by the space the space god (which some in the marvel universe refer to him by.) The planet tammeran was about to be consumed by the robotic planet destroyer (look up Galactus in the ultimate universe to see why I refer to him as a robot) the planet was doomed quakes, and storms were going every where the plant would be destroyed in a matter of minutes. The queen of the planet was looking in depression because there was nothing she or her people could do and she new it. The queen was beautiful she had nice orange skin, a nice curved figure some women would kill for, nice d cuped breasts. She wore purple shoe like leggings royal neck and sholder gards and wore a crown she also had crimson red hair and beautiful green eyes her name Koriand'r. Currently she held her 2 year old son in her arms the boy had black hair and black eyes his skin howevery wasn't orange like most her people he was white with a small orange tint that made him tan. The boy was currently sleeping in his mothers arms but woke up from allof the noise that he was hearing and started crying.

"Shhh its all right my boy its okay everything was going to be all right its going to be okay my son please dry your tears." she had said to the boy dispite having tears in her own eyes she new she was going to die and so was the planet but thats okay. As a queen you always have to be prepared for the worse in any given situation because of that she had went into a secret chamber in her thrown room which only she knew about and in side the chamber was a space ship built for one person and one person only it was infant sized this ship was for her son and her son only the prince of tammeran she took out a small optic scanner and placed it in front of her baby's eyes she pressed a botton on and instantly her son was a sleep and breathing peacefuly. The device she had used on her child would ensuer the survival of her race she put all of tammerans history in his brain and she also put her self in their (like how minato and kushina had put them selves in naruto's head but this will be purminant.) so she can guide him in the future trobles and now she had began her farwell.

"My baby, my precious child this is were we part way's. You my son must live you and you alone are the last of our people the sole surviver of tammeran. Although I will never be able to hold you in my arms know I will always be in your mind. Goodbye my son and know I will always love you." she says with teary eyes as she places him in side and lanches the ship to a small blue planet called earth. Minutes later *BOOOM* Tammaran was destroyed and devowered by Galactus.

**(End Naruto sad music)**

**(4 years later Earth)**

A beautiful woman with crimson red hair was currently at a photo shoot she was very beautiful a nice woman with a nice bust that most women would kill for her name was kushina uzumaki and she was a very high class super model she had her picture taken all over and had different modling agencies and she was also rich as hell and married to one of the leading scientists at stark international her husband Minato Namikaze. Currently he was at home playing with their adopted son Naruto Namikaze. Their son was six years old currently at average six year old hight beautiful nice and smooth skin and a nice color aswell he had nice black hair and a nice pair of black eyes. The boy was also surprisingly smart for his age he could alreay talk in complete sentences he could also do work at a 7th grade level. She still remembers the first day they had found him.

(**4 years ago)**

Today Minato and kushina were on a nice date walking through the park alon with no one in the area. She was wearing a yellow v neck that ahowed off her assests and blue jeans. and her husband was wearing a nice blue shirt with a green vest over it and black pants. The couple were just talking about random things. They walked and talked for about five minutes then they had spoted it.

"Hey look Minato a shooting star." said Kushina

"Cool hey make a wish." said Minato

Kushina had thought hard about it and came to a decision.

"I wish I had a child."the woman had said sadly

For some unknown reason Minato and Kushina could not have children they constantly tried but in the end they had given up. Minato was about to say something but he had noticed something weird about the star it had changed course and was heading straight for them he was about to say something but then the star had gotten closer and closer and then.

***BOOOOOOOM***

A crash was heard and some of then land was destroyed and the married couple was nocked back.

"What was that!?" Kushina had asked/yelled as she looked at the destroyed area.

Then all of a sudden they had heaard the crys of a baby so they had went to investigate it then they had saw a ship and inside the ship was a baby with black hair and green eyes and a light tan.

**(Flash back end)**

At the home the couple we find the black haired six year old taking a nap in his room and in his dream he meats some one who will change his life forever. Naruto is a smart kid he new Minato and Kushina were not hios real parents.

**(Inside Naruto's dream)**

Naruto was inside of his dream It was weird he was seeing all of these strange things and because of that he felt weird like it was all important for some reason but he could not understand how.

"Hello there." said the voice of a woman Naruto had turned around and had see a very pretty woman (I had already decraibed what she looked like) she had walked up and hugged Naruto with teary eyes Naruto shocked didn't know what to do so he had just hugged her back. She cried for aabout 5 minutes.

"Who are u lady?" asked the boy the way any six year old would.

"You will know in due time little one but for now you can call me teacher." the woman had answered

Naruto was confused what would this woman be teaching him? More importantly who was she and where did she come from and how was she in his head?

"Watch this little one."said the woman and then her arms and eyes started glowing green then she had leivtated and shot hand blasts and green energy from her eyes. When he saw this he did what any six year old would do when they saw something cool

"AWSOME" he had yelled

"You are really going to teach me that? cool." he had asked and said

"Yes your training begins now." and so it had begun

**(Time skip naruto)**

Naruto was currently on his way to school Midtown highschool he was wearing black shirt with a symbol on it (fairy tail symbol) he was wearing black cargo pants black shoes and his black hair was combed and quite nicely. It was sholder in legth and was combed back in small spikes with a red dye job on one of the strands (shadows hair style only a little shorter).He was curious and wanted to go to an average school much to the wonder of his parents after all they were rich they lived in a penthouse apartment well he did anyway his mom was currently on a round the world modeling tour and dad was currently in California for some reason so it was just him and some girls he would bring by and have some sex with. Not only that but he had also finished his training with his mother, his real mother. She had told him at the age of ten at first he could not believe it but deep down he knew it was true he had cryed in her arms and hugged her deeply and lovingly. He also found out he was a prince which was pretty cool.

School had just started and the teacher had intoduced himself and then he was wondrering the halway and caught something he didn't like to see a jock bullying a smaller student. So Naruto had went over.

Peter Parker was never an out going person he was smart well educated and nice with a joking and sarcastic personality and never knew when to stick his foot in his mouth he was currently walking with a child hood friend of his Mary Jane Watson or MJ for short. Parker and watson have been friends for years ever since he was little. He also had a crush on her not that anyone would blame her she was a nice pretty red head tall nice figure and an excellent chest and nice curvy figure but she only looked at him in terms of friendship he was walking the hall when suddenly someone stuck their foot out and triped peter

"Hahahahahahaha have a nice fall parker?" said a obnauctous and sarcastic voice. Peter had looked up and saw Ugen Flash thomson. Peter hated Flash because he always picked on peter, the thing is the two used to be friends and but some thing had change Flash had become a major asshole.

"Very funny flash." he said trying to get up but was pushed back down by Flash but this time peter decided to swing back and almost hit Flash but he missed.

"Hey look at that puny parker has a small back bone." flash had said and shoved parker to a locker and was about to strike him but then some one had caught his fist.

Naruto had caught the fist of the other blonde and was glaring heateedly at him.

"Hey pal thats enough." said Naruto

"And just who the hell are you?" asked Flash

"Naruto. Now walk away."

He and flash had stared at each other then the ball had rang and Flash relunctantly left for class.

"Hey you ok?" had asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Naruto names Peter Parker."

After that the two had become very good friends talking with each other Naruto had learned that peter lived with his aunt and uncle. He had even met them They were real nice people. Naruto had even taken Parker and MJ to his pent house apartment to hang out. When Naruto was alone however he was parctacing his Tammerainan powers his star bolts, his eye beams, his flying and lastly his super Naruto loved one thing it was probably his super strenth he could lift cars, trucks, and other things. He also loved to fly it was just so awsome he felt so free he loved the freedom he felt with the wind in his face he also loved flying high up and then crash down only to pull up at the last minute. It was fun and awsome however he sisn't want people to see or recognize him so he had created a costume for himself the pants and shirt were black on the chest was an even blacker spot the chest area he the arms and gloves were black as well. Not only that but he hadd created it from the allow of his ship sothat means the costume is apart of him all he has to do is think and the costume will apear on him when ever he wants. He also wore a domino mask with white eye lids he could see out of but other couldn't see it. (I know the costume doesn't sound that good so if you can give me a idea for another and I will incorperate it in the next chapter)

**2 weeks Later Oscorp industries**

At Oscorp industries two men were currently watching a spider one of their experiments this experiment was dubbed Arachnid no.00. The two men watching were now starting to have a conversation.

"You a fan of greek mytholog, Justin?" asked Osborne.

"No not really, sir." Justin had answered

"Ever hear the myth of Arachine?"

"Can't say I have mr. Osborne."

Then Norman goes along to explain the story.

"The story goes that Athena had heard there was this woman on earth a mere mortal like us wh was better than she was." Osborn had explained

"Spinstress?" asked Justin

"Athena wasn't to happy when she had heard this so she came to earth and destroyed the womans creations."

"Sounds like a woman." justin had said.

"Athena took pity on this poor girl, and touched her on the forhead with some liquid and said:_"You shall not die,arachne. Instead you transformed and weave your web for ever."_ At those words arachne started to shrink down her nose and ears fell off, then her fingers turned into legs what was left of her became her body, out of which she spins and was left to spin her web." Norman had finished his story and had begin watching the spider until he was interrupted.

" ?" a random secetary had asked , your lawyer is on the phone says its important." she had said

"Important to whom?" Norman had asked

After that he took the phone from her and begun arguing with his lawyer he handed his unprotected specimen to justin who freaked out because he didn't want to be bitten so he threw it into a glass contaner and had begun to follow his boss.

**Westwood food court, queens**

The mall a place were kids often went after school to hang out, eat, or just buy some stuff we find our black haired friend eating and talking to his best friend Peter Parker or trying to ask his pal had his face in a science book.

"Sodium Carbonide thats an odd choice I wonder if..." He was inturupted when a tray had slammed on his table he looked up and saw his best friend Naruto there with some food a chesseburger and some french fries.

"Hey parker got your nose in a book again." Naruto had stated "Y'know man I really don't see the point of you studying. You are probably the smartest kid in school, I mean come on dude we are highschool boys we should be eating food, picking up chicks, hanging out in the arcade not sitting here reading a ,book." naruto had said

"Look Naruto I get that you are an easy going guy who is a master with women and all but that ain't me I not as cool or as strong as you are I content with being who I-" He was interrupted when suddenly he was hit with fries with ketchup. The two looked over and saw Flash thomson and Kenny "King" Kong it was them who through the fries. It surved to erk the two boys. Naruto really hated those two they were jerks that did what ever they wanted Naruto was about to get up and hit them when he heard a voice.

"Hello boys." they had both looked over and saw it was peters uncle Ben Parker.

"Hey unlce ben/mr. Parker" Naruto and peter had both answered.

"What are you doing here I thought you were just dropping me off?" asked peter.

"Well you guys have fun I am going to walk around a bit." said Naruto as he left the two to go explore the mall he like walking around every once-in-a-while just to be by him self every now and then. Eventually thou Naruto had left and went back to his place and ate dinner alone again.

**(Next day mid-town high)**

Naruto was walking the halls back pack on shoulder when he say his friend talking do someone Naruto didn't want to see. Harry Osborn. It wasn't that Naruto didn't like Harry but he wondered how he could call peter his friend when he hung out with jerks like Flash and Kenny who often messed with Peter. Aperently they were talking about something he didn't really care so he let them talk and continued on to history.

**(school gymnasium)**

We currently find our black haired Tammeranian highschool student talking with 4 cheerleaders he of course was putting the moves on one of them the one with blue hair. "So do you feel like comming back to my place after school so we can have alittle "fun" after school." She leaned in pretty close and said "I don't know do you think you have my kind of fun." she said in a sultry voice. He then leaned in like he was about to kiss her she blushed thinking one of the hottests boys in school was about to kiss her but instead he scooted over and with a soft sweet whisper said "Yeah and babe I will have you screaming my name." he said as he crest her leg with his nice soft hands slowly rubbing her leg, he then licked her ear lob and just staired into her eyes lovingly. She was so turned on right now it took a lot of self control not to jump him right here and now she was on cloud nine. "I will see you after school wait in the parking lot and I will drive us back to my place." he said as he left the blushing blue haired girl to her thoughs her very dirty thoughts.

**(Later that evening Naruto's place)**

**(Warning fist lemon if you don't want to read skip)**

Naruto and the girl were on the bed the girl was topless and had nice cup od boobs all she wore was her cheerleading skirt with no panties. While naruto was only in his underwere the both of them were kissing each other they both felt their mosit tongue's wrapping around each other they then seperated because they needed breath but then he grabbed her and pushed her on the bed and then started licking and messaging her breats. He was licking her nipple and pinching the other while that was happening she had looked at his 7inch snake and could not wait to have it inside her. "Are you ready for some real pleasure babe?" he had asked "Hell yeah." she had answered when she said that he went down and started licking her between the legs he was doing everything right in her opinion. "ah ah ah ah oh god your toung is going so deep." she had said as an horny expression on her face eye's lidded and toung out with some drool excaping. he kept at it for 2 minutes with out moving his mout from the region."Ah ah c-c-c-cummmmming." she said as she grabbed his head and he drank all of it up "Tasty" he says with a smirk after that he was pushed back on the bed and then she had grabbed his dick "Wonder how you taste." she had asked as she started to stroke his shaft while licking his head eventually she moved her hands and started to deep throat him for a bit she didn't even gag after 5 minutes "cumming!" he yelled and exploded in her mouth and she drank it up and licked her lips he then kissed her ignoring the taste in her mouth after." alright time for the main event." he had said with a smirk he then rolled her on her back and then he had entered her with one thrust and they startd humping her and she had started moaning his name over and over "Oh god im comming" she had said and eventually he had came as well lucky for him she was on the pill so it was okay.

**(Lemon end.)**

**okay this is were I will end my story now so I will try to not only incorporate naruto and ultimate marvel but other elements as well like teen titans, Max steel ( the original not the remake) and maby fairy tail as well so bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Begining

**Hello people I am back and here is another chapter for my story and also at the end of the chapter I will have a trailer for a new story I will be writing.**

It been two weeks since Naruto's time with the cheerleader and in those two weeks some inter interesting things had 2 actually one was the fact that they were going on a field trip to Oscorp industries and another was they had gotten a new student.

(Flash back)

Everyone was acting the usually before class started right now was third period English since his friends Parker and MJ didn't have this period with him so he just talked to a few random girls that's when the teacher came in "Hello class please settle down and sit down." Said the teacher as they did 2 people had walked in since Naruto had never seen him before he figured they were some new students and he was right "Class these are our new student." Student said the teacher and as he looked at the new students they were both Caucasian and he looked at both the first Caucasian teen had looked 5'7 judging by his height he had auburn color hair (mix between red and brown) and strangely he had yellow eyes which were very strange considering he had never seen that eye color before he was wearing an open button shirt with a vertical and horizontal strip pattern and he was wearing blue cargo pants. The next was no doubt was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life she had nice beautiful golden blond hair that went to her back she looked 5'5 and blue eyes she wore a red v neck that showed off her chest and she had slender hips. She also had blue jeans. "Please introduce your selves." Said the teacher and they did the boy had went first "Hey names Bart Allen" he introduced and then the girl had went next "My name is Cassandra Sandsmark but please call me Cassie." She had said "Alright Mr. Allen, Ms. Sandsmark please take a seat there are two that are open next to Naruto, Naruto please stand up she said." He did and the two took seats on the opposite sides on him Cassie on the left and Bart on the right.

(Flashback end)

Since Naruto had taken the two newbies around the school and they became friends fast Bart was a joker much like himself. He also learned he had parents named Don Allen and Meloni Thawne his dad was in sports management and his mother was an artist he also found out Bart loved running it was his passion. As for Cassie she lived with her mother since their father had died when she was little so she doesn't remember him her mom was a lawyer who handled criminal case. The three of them had formed a very neat friend ship he even introduced him to his other friends Peter and Mary.

Currently they were on a bus heading to their trip destination Oscorp industries he was currently talking to Cassie, Bart, Peter, and MJ

"So can you believe we are actually going to Oscorp for a field trip?" Said parker.

"I don't really see what the big deal is it's just a lab hell Parker we've all seen the one in your basement" said Bart as he really didn't care about the trip.

"If that's how you feel then why'd bother to show up Allen?" asked Naruto

"He's right Bart you could've just stayed home if you're just going to complain." Said MJ

"One: I don't like staying in place for too long. And second: I'd rather be here than stay home and do nothing or just stay at school and sleep." He answered back that was something Naruto had wondered, Bart was one of the laziest kids he had ever met yet somehow Bart had A, B average. Bart never studied, he just sat there looking out into space. Maybe he was naturally gifted genies' or something.

The children had all gathered inside the building Oscorp was pretty big a worker at Oscorp was guiding the tour but Naruto wasn't really paying to her he was thinking about his life and his powers and maybe changing his costume altering his costume a bit as Naruto was thinking about a wardrobe change nobody seemed to notice a black spider crawling on the hand of an unsuspecting Peter Parker as they were walking Peter felt a sting and then very bad pain "**AAAAAH!**" screamed Parker as he did everyone had looked at him he raised the stung had up high and everyone had saw the spider that had bit him he flung the spider off of him and it landed on Mary Jane "OH my God" she had freaked out thinking the spider was going to hurt her she had flung it off then Kenny Kong had stepped on it with his shoe. Peter had then collapsed from the pain and had started to blackout before he did he saw his 4 friends come to him and call his name then he blacked out.

**Back on the bus**

The teach had wrapped his hand in a cloth

"We called your aunt. She'll be at the school by the time we get back. Are you feeling better? He had asked

"Yeah I just wigged out. That spider was huge!" answered Peter

"Yeah it was humongous it was as big as my fist." Joked Bart.

"Dude I don't think this is something to laugh about it could be dangerous for all we know." Said Cassie in a scolding fashion.

"This is nothing to be embarrassed about, Peter it could've happened to anyone." Said Mary Jane as the bus drove off.

After the trip Naruto had went home to his pent house apartment that his Parents had gotten him after that he started to live alone which he didn't mind he actually enjoyed it he occasionally had a party and had more than a few girls over for some private fun Naruto then heard a boom and then went out to see what was happening he saw a building on fire he then heard some gossip "He did you hear there's a little girl in still in the building." Said a fireman after that he had heard another explosion and then he had heard scream it must be the girl inside he then saw the a woman crying and begging to go inside to save her baby when she did the men said that they had to pull out the building was burning to much and it was a moment from collapsing. After hearing that Naruto had ran to an ally were nobody could see him and then he begun lifting his shirt and to reveal a costume it was the torso and back were black the arms were red with black gloves he then took off his pants to reveal red legs with black boots in the middle of the torso appeared a red exploding star he then put on a domino mask his black hair the turned red. He then took to the sky and looked toward the burning building.

"Hey look up their" said a random person and then they all looked up to see a flying teen go head first into the burning building.

When Naruto had entered the building he spotted the girl huddled up into a corner the girl was scared looked no older than 5 maybe 6 at the most. He the approached the crying girl "its okay I'm here to save you don't be afraid just come to me." Said Naruto and then the girl had looked up to see the stranger and did what he said and she ran into his arms crying he picked her up and cried into his shoulder then he heard a cracking sound and looked up and the celling was falling on to them then his eyes had glowed red and he fired them into the falling celling and completely destroyed it. Next he flew out holding the little girl in his arms. "MOMMY" said the girl as she cried into her mother's chest and then without a word Naruto had flew off thinking about what h had just did.

**And here is chapter to ladies and gentlemen I hoped you enjoyed it**

**People I am consider for the story to join the teen titans**

**Conner Kent (dc universe): Superboy**

**Dick Grayson (DC universe): Nightwing**

**Rachel Roth (Dc universe): Raven**

**Garfield Logan (Dc universe): Beast Boy**

**Johnny Storm (Ultimate Marvel): Human torch**

**Rose Wilson (Dc universe): Ravenger**

**Grey Fullbuster (Fairy Tail): Ice**

**Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail): Titana**

**Ava Ayala (Ultimate Spiderman): White Tiger**

**Max Magrath (Max Steel): Turbo or Maxsteel you pick**

**Remember I don't own any of these shows or characters they belong to their respective in ventors **

**If you my readers have any suggestions s or approve of mine please let me know.**


End file.
